


Just a Little Touch

by koi_choshi



Series: Love of Two Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, forgotten memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: “A friend, huh?” Ninomiya replied. He chuckled. “Last time I got one, it didn’t end well.”





	Just a Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Since I forgot to update yesterday, I'll do it today. :))

“What are you doing here?”

“Ninomiya-san!” Aiba said cheerfully, even though he was already freezing outside the store. “I just came around!”

“Liar,” Ninomiya breathed out. His hands settled on the knot of his knitted scarf before he removed it from his neck. Aiba was thankful that the man placed the scarf around him. “You’re cold. You’re not good with the cold weather, I think.”

“Thanks,” he said, a little bit surprised. “I’m not sure how you knew that but yeah, I’m not so good with the cold weather,” he babbled. He was so glad about the scarf on his neck. It smelled really nice, like citrus. And it smelled really familiar. “Uhh, do you want to walk together?”

“No,” Ninomiya replied with a poker face.

“How am I going to return this scarf if I don’t know where you live?” Aiba asked with a deliberate pout. It always worked wonders with Jun and Sho.

Ninomiya glared at him but Aiba just took this as a staring contest. After a few minutes, Ninomiya closed his eyes and sighed. “Come on. I don’t want to freeze tonight.” He proceeded to walk, as if he was trying to avoid Aiba from following him.

Aiba pumped his fist in victory and then ran behind Ninomiya. He ended up walking side by side with him until they reached a crosswalk. He looked at Ninomiya’s face, full of inexplicable sadness, and was so tempted to grab his hand to somehow ease those negative feelings. Aiba had a plan in mind on how to make Ninomiya genuinely happy after he collects hair, but due to his own nature, he couldn’t help but grab Ninomiya’s hand.

Aiba gasped as an inexplicable wave of sadness filled him, like pieces of glass piercing his heart. Ninomiya looked at him and pulled his hand away. “What the hell were you doing?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…” Aiba’s voice faded away as he clutched his heart. He sunk to the ground, feeling the same stinging pain.

“Can you stand up?” Ninomiya asked. Aiba looked up at him. He had expected Ninomiya to leave him, to punch him for being a weird pervert, or to shout at him. But Ninomiya looked worried and he has tears in his eyes. “You don’t have to return that freaking scarf.”

“I’m okay, seriously,” Aiba retorted.

“Stop lying! You’re so bad at it,” Ninomiya answered, pulling him up and almost dragging him to the nearest bench underneath a bus stop.

Aiba was only silent when Ninomiya made sure that he was sitting well. The man even gave him coffee from a vending machine. “I don’t want you to follow me anymore. It’s creepy and…”

“You don’t have a lot of friends, do you?” Aiba asked. He covered his mouth; he shouldn’t have said something that offensive.

Ninomiya just looked at him silently. “I don’t. And I’m totally fine with it,” he replied nonchalantly.

Aiba sighed. “Do you want me to be honest?” Ninomiya just shrugged. “I think you’re not in a good shape.”

“What are you now, a doctor?” Ninomiya snapped back before he drank his coffee. His response would have sounded offensive to other people but Aiba just felt that this was Ninomiya’s way of saying things.

“I’m not,” Aiba replied. “But I could just feel it,” he added, looking shyly at his lap. “When I saw you before, I felt like you needed a friend.”

“A friend, huh?” Ninomiya replied. He chuckled. “Last time I got one, it didn’t end well.” He stood up and fixed his things. “Besides, you don’t even know me. Why do you want to be my friend? I may be dangerous, or annoying, or… useless.”

Aiba, out of his instinct, grabbed Ninomiya’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. He gave a small smile to the man, who looked affected. Ninomiya was definitely affected by whatever Aiba was showing. “I don’t think it’s bad to be your friend,” he said. He slowly let go of the small wrist and watched as Ninomiya put his bag around his shoulder to leave.

Aiba just watched until Ninomiya disappeared from view. He could not understand the sudden flow of sadness that he felt. It was as if Ninomiya had unlocked something inside of him, something that he had forgotten many years ago. Aiba didn’t have a bad childhood to have something so upsetting inside his heart so he could not understand where all the sadness was coming from. He unconsiously touched the scarf on his neck, the scarf that he got from Ninomiya.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read somewhere that drabbles represent a part of a whole story, which makes sense if you can't make a whole story. If you've read "How do you feel now?", my Aiba exchange fic, this was the first version (using the prompt, "Aiba makes everyone happy with his touch"). I cannot post the whole of this story anymore since I took some parts to complete my final fic, but this is one of the parts I love. 
> 
> It would be nice if we can discuss what had happened here? Any guess?


End file.
